residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Demidov
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I am happy to be called Ivan Demidov as long as you are happy with that, Miss. Redfield." --Ivan, to Claire Ivan Ovich Demidov III, "Ivan Wesker" born October 17th, 1955, was born the only son of Nikolai and Olga Demidov, executive owners of a Russian Weapon's Development. He was the only child born into his family and taken away after his parents were later killed. Spencer considered Ivan's family history and their intelligence of weapon's crafting to mind and brought Ivan to Alex for inspection where he would later have received numerous injections. Ivan was later sent to an orphanage for the good beginning of his life before he ran away to join the Soviet Army. He spent the rest of his life in Russia before he crossed paths with Mary Walker, an American United States Medical Officer. Eventually, they fell in love and gave birth to Mischa Demidov. Unfortunately, after the Communist country had changed its views, Ivan and Mischa could not return to the States with Mary. So she snuck them on board her team's ship where they lived secretly in the US until Ivan was able to receive proper American citizenship a year after Mischa had been born. Mary later died during a trip to the store where she was shot in a supposed robbery attempt. Ivan was severely devastated by this act and secluded himself from the world for a good portion of Mischa's life in his junkyard home of Quinton. His anger to the world around him caused Mischa to grow up in a very terrible society where he was constantly mocked and ridiculed for his history and looks. When he met Claire, Ivan began to imagine a new life for himself and the woman, though he constantly doubts that she would ever come to be with someone like him. Despite his doubts and concerns, they invade Isle Alexandria in hopes of stopping Alex. He is portrayed by Patrick Seitz. Early Life and History with Umbrella Ivan surprisingly grew fond of Alex growing up and he even befriended Albert who they met shortly afterwards in his life. They would constantly get into playful skirmishes as children before Alex sent Ivan away for concern that the childish antics would prevent them from growing up. Ivan was sent to an orphanage and it was there he was abused by various American children and even the adults tending to the place. Racial slurs were common in his early life possibly because of the time of the "Second World War". At the age of 13, Ivan eventually ran away from the orphanage, hopped onto a boat to Russia and joined the Soviet Army sometime in the late 1960's. When he turned 22, Ivan began to notice that something was wrong with him; some things he had noticed was that he had become mildly aggressive to others for no reason and suffered loss of appetite. Sometime during his routine partols, he began to notice that he could smell and hear things greater than before. One day, his left eye had begun to fail him for no reason whatsoever and in the past week that followed, Ivan remained blind in his eye. After that rigid week, Ivan was shot in the arm and he was sent to the medical tents for a long time to follow. That was where he had met Mikhail. The two men were both wounded in battle and for those few days, they joked and exchanged words, forming a strange friendship. Following those events, Ivan was horrified to notice that his arm had begun to rot away and claws had started to form. Terrified about what could happen, Ivan and Mikhail shared a dark secret about his changes and kept it hidden from their superior officers. Ivan was forced to wear an eye patch for the remainder of his military years when his eyesight returned to normal....with a cat-like eye. Ivan later met Mary Walker during a small battle between the Soviets and Germany. They had both taken refuge in the same fox hole where Ivan had taken a shot in the arm. Mary decided to offer him help and she later realized what he was based on the arm that she had seen. Much to Ivan's surprise, Mary told him that his secret was safe with her. Ivan and Mary met up once again on the battlefield much later. They began to socialize in secret with one another until eventually, they fell in love. After the Soviet Union's economy crashed, Mary decided to take Ivan with her to America. During those events, Mary had become pregnant with their son, Mischa and wanted Ivan and his comrades to go home with her, but he was not permitted to leave because of his being employed by Russia's army and ordered to be sent to Afghanistan. Defiant, Mary had placed Ivan on board her ship without anyone's knowledge and they traveled back to the states where they could grow up together. Mischa Demidov is born in October of 1996 on the 12th. Unknown to Ivan and his new family, they were constantly being watched by Alex. Education "I hate this place." --Young Ivan, on the orphanage. Ivan had a less-than acceptable education growing up as a child due to his lack of a family. He was not allowed to go to a proper American school and exiled from his fellow peers being who and what he was, often called a "Commie" or a "spy". When he ran away to go back home to Russia, he was given a private tutor by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics before he was capable of enlisting in the army. After receiving a proper education, he was capable of furthering it even more while in the army--in military strategy and warfare to which he more than proved his worth. Abilities and Skills Besides being incredibly strong and skilled in physical combat, Ivan is also very intelligent when it comes to reading individuals through their faces. He is an expert knife fighter and skilled marksman as he proves in many cases; he takes the skills of Leon Kennedy and laughs at them as often as he can, claiming the ex-militant to merely be a little boy instead of a true fighter. Ivan is also very much capable of excellent smell and can track people like a bloodhound, which made him very valuable in the army at the time. Personality Ivan is noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working regardless of his own condition, coming out on top in most of everything he had ever done in his life. Although Ivan does show that he can act impulsively sometimes, striking out to others in anger if his son or anyone he loves is threatened. For example, Ivan was quick to lash out at Leon when he spoke to him in what he felt was out of term about his deceased wife and would have attacked him had Claire not spoken up. Ivan is not afraid to stand up to his friends when he thinks it is in their best interests or when he feels they are in the wrong. Ivan is very determined and focused, in that he "always keeps his attention focused on the job that must be done until it is over." Despite these somewhat positive traits, Ivan is almost always bitter, suspicious and careful when it comes to strangers. *''"Hey, maggot! A gentleman never lays his hands on a woman to cause her harm. I will teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"'' —Ivan, to a guard who attempts to attack Claire. Ivan has a very coarse and angry personality and it can become frightening around others given his size and appearance. His sometimes abrasive confidence masks his insecurities and great fear of failure, especially around those he seems to care deeply about. This was because of his constant physical and mental abuse growing up in an orphanage from the day that he was eight until his 13th year. Because of this, he also feels the need to prove himself, especially to Claire Redfield, whom he shows signs of attraction earlier when meeting her and later falls in love with. Ivan is very strong physically and he displays a loud, commanding attitude to his fellow comrades. Although he is generally not as short-tempered as he comes off as, he has displayed a formidable one on several occasions, such as picking Leon up in one arm in his defense of Claire. Ivan also cares deeply for his son. Ivan also displays a very devout belief that women are to be respected and never harmed by man for their own selfish reasons. He is constantly seen addressing Claire as "Miss Redfield" rather than by her first name the way others do, believing that this is much more proper. Ivan will always speak very highly of her and display his disdain whenever he feels that she is being disrespected in any way. His gentleman personality often throws others off because of his appearance and intimidating nature. Wardrobe Ivan is often seen dressed in thick clothing such as animal furs or jackets. He claims in a brief remark to an inquisitive Claire that his body temperature is slightly lower than an average human being. He wears heavy lumberjack boots and his old Russian Soviet Uniform beneath his jackets, staying tied with his nationality and past to an extent. Physical Appearance "HOLY HELL! That's a big dude!" --Jonas remarking over Ivan's size. Ivan is described by most (though height proclaimation that is clearly inaccurate) as being almost 9 feet tall and heavily muscular in shape. His hair is matted and white, almost grayed, but he appears to look like 30 year old man. His left eye is dilated and slitted like a feline and his other eye is a normal human blue. The flesh of his arm is wrapped up in gauze to hide the rippling, raw, open muscle with a near gangrene tinge to it, flicked with rough, coarse scales that have appeared through his years. His fingernails have rotted away into jagged, yellow claws. Ivan's body had stopped aging at the age of 27 and he is technically 62 years old by his records of birth. Blood Lust "HE KILLED MY SON! THAT BASTARD DOG! HE KILLED HIM! NO! NO! NO!!" -Ivan, tearfully and uncontrollably in the middle of his fit. With Ivan's injections, he had developed an unknown anemia with is triggered by an overproduction of adrenaline and stimulated through visual and emotional trauma. The blood lust developed and first appeared during his time in the military where he noticed a group of men toying with Mary. Ivan is known to have no control over his urges and they can only be curbed through special pills labeled "ID-22JP". It is revealed later on that James Pierce knew Ivan later on in his life and likely produced the medication for him. Ivan's blood lust is contained as long as he takes a pill daily. This may be why Ivan respects Rose the way he does. Marriage Ivan was married to Mary Walker through a secret marriage in Russia where they later remarried in the United States; a small, yet acceptable marriage service. With the birth of their son, Mischa, Ivan eventually had to receive proper citizenship and was remarried to his wife on American soil. Unfortunately, his desertion from the Russian Army has caused him to be labeled as a fugitive in his own country. Relationships Parents Ivan was taken away from his parents at the age of 1 and he could barely remember them. Although, later on in his life, he discovered that he inherited their family fortune and so he was entitled to half of it. With the money, Ivan purchased his own junkyard where he lived his life. If he had known his parents, he may not have gotten along with them because they were warlike in nature whereas Ivan was forced into it. Albert Wesker "You're just so special..." --Younger Ivan to a younger Wesker. Ivan and Wesker had both shown signs of getting along fairly well when they played together as children. Ivan was always fond of playing "wrestling games", while Wesker's preference was more into "shooting games". Ivan and Wesker both shared an interest in military history and science. Together, they would study whenever they would meet and enjoy each other's company. Sometimes, Wesker would bully Ivan in a teasing way to get what he wanted. There was also a rare instance when Ivan roughed up Wesker a bit too much and broke the boy's arm. While Wesker was not at all upset and didn't even cry, Ivan was punished for it by Spencer. Overall, the two boys got along fairly well and shared the same ideals for a "better world". Rose Bedford "You got a lot of guts underneath all that muscle." --Rose, on Ivan's courage to face Alex. Rose and Ivan had met briefly before over a video chat with one another between Chris and Claire. While the two had never met before, Ivan holds great respect for Rose because of James' gift of his pills to him. Rose seems to like Ivan and holds no ill-will toward him. She seems to respect him more when he wants to take Alex head on without any fear. The two share the same displeasure when Chris speaks out of term about them being abnormal. Chris Redfield Ivan: "Know what happens to a closed mind?" Chris: "No." Ivan: "I crush it." -Ivan, threatening Chris. While Ivan and Chris have had very little interaction, Ivan strongly disapproves of Chris' "closed-minded" opinion of himself and of Rose. He even tries to shake Chris up a bit during their conversation over the video phone regarding what he could do to Chris if the man would not hold his tongue. Although he does what he can to behave around Chris because of his respect for his sister, Claire. Ivan still finds himself really not liking Chris at all. Alex Wesker "Such a beautiful boy you are..." -Alex, regarding Ivan. Alex had witnessed the birth of the young Ivan and expressed his intrigue in him after studying the boy's history. Ivan looked up to Alex in his earlier years because of the fact that he had no other father figure in his life. Alex treated Ivan kindly and gave him his daily injections-the very same that he had given Rose. Unfortunately, Alex saw a problem with the interaction between Ivan and Albert, so he sent Ivan away. Also, Ivan is shown to have extreme hatred for Alex presently because he figured out that it was Alex who caused his mutations and blood lust. Mikhail Bardzecki "Ivan is the leader. You respect him or respect my weapon. Your choice." --Mikhail, expressing his disdain to Leon. Mikhail and Ivan had met a few times during battle and eventually befriended one another. On the battlefield, the two were never seen apart from one another and Ivan had even saved Mikhail's life once by skewering the head of his enemy with his long claws. Mikhail and Ivan share a deep respect for one another and never once are they apart. Mikhail seems to have kept Ivan's secret in the dark during their war days because their shared general dislike for their superior officers and both connected well upon their first meeting. Mikhail also has some fear of Ivan as well because of his raging blood lust fits, but he never speaks of it for the respect of his leader. He also seems to like Claire because of the fact that she "makes his leader smile again". Claire Redfield "Miss. Redfield, you make my heart beat faster than I can ever remember..." --Ivan, expressing a strange way of affection. Claire Redfield is possibly the only woman other than Mary Walker whom Ivan has become infatuated with. He has only the deepest respect and eventually love for her because he always addresses her as "Miss. Redfield", feeling it improper to call a lady by her first name unless they are dating or married. This reveals that Ivan holds nothing but proper manners for women and acts strangely gentleman around them. He claims that it was, "how he was raised to be'. When Claire is talked down upon by any one at all, Ivan becomes increasingly angry and will not hesitate to strike the person responsible, most particularly Leon. He is also seen to be slightly jealous because Leon had known Claire longer than he could. Karl Taylor "Be careful around him..." --Ivan on Karl. Karl Taylor is the only individual who actually makes Ivan a little uneasy and angry all at once to be around. He knows this because he had met Karl a while back when they were teenagers and Karl's "cannibalistic" ways do nothing but disgust him completely. This is due to the fact that Ivan's "fits" are caused by a desire to consume and drink blood. Karl is an unpleasant reminder of this and he prefers to keep himself away from him as much as possible. Mischa Demidov "My son...are you ready?" --Ivan, to Mischa about going into battle. Mischa Demidov is Ivan's pride and joy. Nothing else matters in his own life save for his son. Ivan is fiercely protective of him and will do whatever it takes to keep his son safe from mental or physical abuse. In the past, Ivan had actually broken a man's legs after Mischa was made fun of about his 'balding' problem. He also attempts to teach Mischa the ways of battle and combat so that his son could learn to protect himself. When Mischa is killed, it drives Ivan into insanity that threatens not only himself, but his comrades. It takes the willpower of Claire to bring him back. James Pierce Ivan had met James one day during his time in America. James knew about Ivan's blood lust problem and offered to help by creating pills to stave off his urges. Ivan was surprised and happy by this because once he was given the pills, he was able to replicate them himself. He holds the deepest respect for James because of this and in turn, respects his daughter as well. James wrote in his diary about Ivan, calling him: "...a poor boy who was desperately in need for help". This reveals James' caring and considerate nature. Quotes *''"When you disrespect her, I will show you what happens..."'' *''"Da. Agreed. One can never have too much liquor."'' *''"Comrade Leon. I feel it necessary to inform you that I think very little of your attitude."'' *''"Miss. Redfield. I am the one who should be honored..."'' *''"Beautiful. My heart has stopped. Mikhail, please check my pulse."'' *''"Comrade Chris, do you know what sound the lungs make after you break someone's neck completely around their shoulders? No? For your sake, let's keep it a secret."'' *''"I find you wonderful, Miss Redfield. You could never bore me."'' *''"I never knew father. I heard he ruled with a cold, mighty fist as strong as Mother Russia herself."'' *''"I knew many Fascists in the war. You remind me of one nasty boy in particular..."'' *''"Please, run... I can't stop. I can't stop. It's so strong..."'' (Stricken by blood lust). *''"Now we go hunting..."'' *''"Miss. Redfield, please. I need you alive. I need you more than I deserve..."'' *''"Mikhail! Show these small men what fighting is all about!"'' *''"Фигня."'' (Bullshit) *''"Черт..."'' (Damn...) *''"My soldiers! RAISE HELL!"'' *''"This is how war is to end; with brothers in arms at your side!"'' *''"TRUST?! Look how far trust has gotten us!!"'' *''"Heh. Mikhail. End these fools. We do not prolong the suffering of animals."'' *''"Do svidaniya, you little worm!"'' *''"It's my fault...It's my fault... It should have been me..."'' (Stricken by blood lust). *''"Do not think less of me for my actions, Miss Redfield for they were purely meant to defend my family."'' Gallery Trivia *Ivan \i-van\ is pronounced ee-VAHN, EYE-van. It is of Russian and Slavic origin. Variant of John (Hebrew) "God is gracious". Ivanhoe is a medieval variant Sir Walter Scott used for the Saxon hero of his novel "Ivanhoe". Tennis celebrity Ivan Lendl. *Ivan was named after Ivan Demidov, born 1981 and a professional poker player from Moscow, Russia. *Ivan is one of the few Wesker subjects capable of breeding outside of a laboratory environment. However, it is unconfirmed as to why he and Rose were the only capable breeding subjects. It is possible that Ivan's strength was made a mark of interest to Alex. *Ivan's vehicle, a 1977 Dodge Warlock Pickup Truck is a favorite of the author. *When Ivan deliriously mumbles, "It's my fault. It should have been me". He is clearly referring to the death of his wife and how he blames himself for her death. *When Jonas sees Ivan for the first time, he just casually remarks, "You got to be a macho man, Ivan." This is a reference to the song, "Macho Man" by the Village People. *It's not made clear whether or not Ivan's mutations would continue or if they had stopped at his eyes and hand. Regardless, it makes him a potential threat to people in the eyes of Leon. *Ivan boasts to Leon that "others have come for him in the past", though how he was able to keep his acts a secret is never mentioned. *A comment from one of Alex's scientists is mentioned in the Viral Series regarding Ivan and Rose and they joke about "crossing" the two since they obviously have benefits. Alex of course, denies this suggestion as "childish". *Supposedly, he is the 11th First Generation Wesker Prototype. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC)